Freaky Friday (1977)/Credits
Original Opening Credits *A Buena Vista Release *Walt Disney Productions Presents *"Freaky Friday" *With The Voices Taltents Of: Barbera Harris as Mrs. Andrews Jodie Foster as Annabel John Astin as Mr. Andrews Patsy Kelly as Mrs Schmausss Dick Van Patten as Harold Jennings Vicki Schreck as Virginia Sorrell Booke as Mr. Dilk Alan Oppenheimer as Mr. Joddert Ruth Bizzi as Opposing Coach Kaye Ballard as Coach Betsy Mel Blanc And Frank Welker as Jim and Joe And George Sanders as Mr. Scheck *Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Production, Inc. *Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter *Editor: Cotton Warburton *Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor *Executive Producers: Don Hahn, John Lasseter, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *Music by: Henry Mancini And Alen Menken *Songs: Music by: Henry Mancini And Alen Menken Lyrics by Leslie Bricusse And Howard Ashman *Co Director: Maurice Noble *Associate Producer: Tom Leetch *Screenplay by: John Musker And Ron Clements *Based On The Book by: Mary Rodgers *Produced by: Burny Mattinson *Directed by: John Musker And Ron Clements End Credits *Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw *Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan, Tex Avery *Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White, Art Stevens, John McKimson *Layout: Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, John Jensen, Xaiver Atencio *Background: Jim Coleman, Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Saul Bass, Alen Maley *Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd *Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg *Stop Motions: Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom Armature: Tom St. Amand Mold Maker: John A. Reed III Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski FX Animator: Gordon Baker *Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell *Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze *Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer *Sound Supervisors: Herb Taylor, Robert Hathaway *Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula *Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan *ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg *ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz *Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff *Foley Artist: John Roesch *Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound *Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton *Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson *Music Consultant: Robin Garb *Music Engineer: John Richards *Score Producer: Henry Mancini *Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina *Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn *Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth *Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios *Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise *Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester *Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas *Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan *Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten *Xerox Check: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade *Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon *Animation Check: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant *Final Check: WIlma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill *Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar *Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor *Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg *Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark *Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird *Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack *Painting: Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale *Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother *Color Timing: Phil Hetos *Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson *Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age *Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith *Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador *Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips *Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny *Production Managers: Don Hahn, Don Duckwall *Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha *Production Auditor: Jeff Bush *Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers *Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider *Additional Voice Talents: Marc McClure, Marie Windsor, Sparky Marcus, Ceil Cabot, Brooke Mills, Karen Smith, Marvin Caplan, Al Molinaro, Iris Adrian, Barbera Walden, Shelly Juttn, Charlene Tilton, Lori Rutherford, Jack Sheldon, Laurie Main, Don Carter, Fuddle Bagley, Dee Mott Downs, Fritz Feld, Jimmy Van Patten *Songs: “I’d Like To Be You For A Day” *Music Alan Menken *Lyrics Howard Ashman *“Present Of The America” *Music: Henry Mancini *Lyrics: Larry Grossman *“The World It Is With Ours” *Music Alan Menken *Lyrics Howard Ashman *“I Wish Today Is Something” *Music: Henry Mancini *Lyrics: Larry Grossman *“Girls With An Ours” *Music: Henry Mancini *Lyrics: Larry Grossman *“I’d Like To Be You For A Day (Release)” *Music Alan Menken *Lyrics Howard Ashman *Special Titles: Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, Art Stevens *This film is dedicated to the memory of: Tex Avery *Prints by DeLuxe and Technicolor® *RCA Photophone Sound Recording *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *No. 63364 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *© Copyright MCMLXXVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *The End Walt Disney Productions Category:Credits